Seven Devils
by Simone The Red
Summary: "Seven devils all around you. Seven devils in my house. See they were there when I woke up this morning. I'll be dead before the day is done" - F. Welch - Rated M for later kinks
1. Strenght Through Music

_**1. Strenght Through Music.**_

_**Violet : **_

I couldn't get up. I didn't want to, but I also just couldn't. It was as if my body was telling me to go on without it, like in old war movies. I heard my mother call me from the kitchen telling me I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up. _Fuck her... _My mind was floating around in the room, unwilling to get back into my head. For a second, I wondered if I was still asleep or still high. _Holy fuck... If it's the case that kid sells good shit._.. I rolled of the matress and tried to take a step. During a few seconds, the change of position made me dizzy and I tripped over, grabbing the ledge of the window to steady myself. I pull myself up, giggling a bit. I walked to the bathroom and threw myself into a cold shower.

Once I got downstairs, I tried as hard as I could to tip-toe out the door before my mom noticed me, failing.

''Vi. Come here.

-What ?...''

She lay her hand on my shoulder, rubbing her thumb gently.

''Have a nice day, okay ?''

-Yeah, right...''

I shrugged her hand off and walked towards the door, turning around one last time when I reach it to throw her a little smile – just so she doesn't go paranoid on me hanging myself in school. As I reached the street, I felt eyes upon me. I looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of someone watching... Apparently Vivien wasn't the only one paranoid...

_**Tate :**_

She looks around nervously when she senses me watching her. I grin. She seems so fragile, yet so strong... I'd seen her for the first time about a week ago, stumbling out of a truck under the weight of two big card-board boxes. I had been sitting near my window, smoking. The ankle long dress she was wearing was flying in the wind, and I noticed the fabric was see-though, allowing me a nice view of her underwear. I have to admit I smiled – the previous owner of the next door house was a 80 year old widow... Not much to see. That day, the girl also wore round sun glasses and a Annie Hall hat. I liked her. She was different, _and_, most importantly, she had fight. I'd seen it in the way she had talked back to her father – she wasn't afraid of anything. I kept on watching her from my window to hers during the following days. She didn't do much. She read, listened to music, smoked – a lot, watched movies... I had to admit she had good taste. From time to time I caught glimpses of her body : she slept naked and apparently enjoyed walking around with no clothes on. This was going to be so much fun...

I didn't see her at school that day, which, to my own surprise, dissapointed me. Maybe she attended another establishment. A private one ? Class was... boring, as usual. Being stuck in a room full of bitches and dicky jocks isn't my favourite activity in the world... I kept wondering about her. What her name was, if she was as interesting as she seemed...

_**Violet :**_

The school was fucking Hell. Like any other one I supposed... Apparentlly, I didn't have the looks to blend in. Here, there were no weird kids, nobody who could have possibly have common interests with me. I didn't really mind, I was used to be a loner but it was crazy to see that here, even the outsiders were all the same... I almost got in a fight with some bitch at lunchtime. Far too pretty to be a good person. Drama happened when she spotted me across the green, a cigarette in my hand. She didn't look so impressive when I spat in her face... I hoped I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore or I would lose my precious nerve. I didn't really believe she would start a fight with me – just a glimpse at her perfectly manucured nails and I could guess she wasn't really into anything including using her hands for any other purpose than tasting semen – but I supposed I should keep my guard up anyway.

I walked home, stopping to sit on a bench on the way. As I lit my cigarette, inhaling the thick smoke, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sun's light caress on my face. I opened my bag, grabbing the flask I had filled with whisky the same morning. As I sipped it up slowly, I tried to imagine what I was going to say to my Mom about my day. ''It was fine. Thank you.'' Short, concise. Satisfactory for the basic self-absorbed parent. Great.

_**Tate :**_

I'm ready when she comes back : at my window, waiting to see her walk past my house and into hers. When she does, I watch her attentively : the way her hair flies back a little at every step she takes, how she drops her back to the ground to root around in it for her keys... She is delicious, as always.

When she reaches her bed room, a few minutes later, I hear the door slam and her bag hit the floor once more. She walks across the room, unbuttonning her long sweater along the way. She eases it off slowly and I wish I could be the one undressing her at that moment. She puts some music on. Jefferson Airplane, good pick. She keeps on pulling her clothes off and I feel my blood rush a little lower. She walks around her room in her bra and underwear, her soft stomach exposed to my gaze, catching a book and her pack of cigarettes on the way and pulling an arm chair over to the window. Then she sees me. She looks at me for a few seconds, her head slightly tilted to the side. She doesn't bother covering herself up, which makes me smirk a little. I feel the side of my lips curling up a little at one side. After a few moments of just staring at me, she sits down and turns her attention to her book, apparently forgetting me, which I decide to take as her approval, so I keep watching her, relishing in the moment.

_**Violet :**_

I'm stratled when I see him. This perfect Cobain look alike, staring at me from across the window. He's hansome, for sure. He grins, and for a second he looks like a child in a candy store. He looks so delighted I decide to let him enjoy the moment, so I sit down and start reading, yet I find trouble to concentrate as the sensation of his gaze upon me makes my toes a little tingly.


	2. Future Starts Slow

Paste your

_**2. Future starts Slow.**_

_**Tate :**_

I dream of her that night. I dream she walks to the window, her soft skin milky white in the pale moon light. She rests her hands on the window sill, her eyes still locked on me. She blinks, the tip of her tongue darting out to lick her lower lip before she turns slowly around and walks into the darkness of her room. I dream I walk downstairs and out, jump the fence between our gardens and start climbing up the side of the garage and from there, haul myself up to her window. I enter in silence and wait a few seconds for my eyes to get used to the obscurity. I spot her, sitting in that same arm chair, at the back of the room. She takes a drag of her smoke before dropping it to the floor. The girl lifts up her hand and gestures for me to come closer. I walk over to her obediently. She stands up, hooking her hand at the back of my neck and leans in to kiss me gently. Her chest grazes mine. I immediatly want more, need more, but she stops. She doesn't speak, just takes my hand and brings it up to her cheek. As I rub my thumb against her skin, she leans into my touch, and I shiver. She guides me to her bed and lies down, pulling me on top of her. She whispers my name and I harden as I feel her body underneath mine. She locks her leg around mine and burries her face in the crook of my neck. Her breath against my skin gives me goose bumps and I decide to take over. I plunge onto her mouth, and notice she seems relieved too. Her right leg moves between mine as our limbs tangle and she pushes her thigh up so it rubs against my groin. I moan into her mouth, thankfull for the contact. Her body arches up into mine, telling me she's ready, and I am too.

The alarm clock woke me in a jump. As I threw my arm around, trying to turn it of, I cursed the Universe for ruinning such a perfect moment. I rolled over and grabbed the joint I had started the night before in order to manage to fall asleep. I light it and walk over to the window. I don't see her that morning – must have gotten up early...

''Tate ! Come down here sweetie ! We need to talk !''

I swear back at her :

''Fuck off, Constance !''

I wak into the bathroom and throw myself into the shower. Cold. Wet dreams _and _morning wood are a tricky combination.

When I walk down stairs, Constance calls me from the kitchen :

''Darling, come here...''

I step over lazily.

''Tate, I took an appointment with the nice doctor for you.''

I don't answer, just turn to the fridge and dig out a bottle of milk. She sighs and clenches her fists as she sees me drink directly from the bottle.

''He's a good doctor. He can help you Tate...''

I smirk.

''I don't need help.''

I let the bottle drop to the floor, watching it shatter and spill it's content on the tiles as I walk away.

''It's just next door... You could at least try !''

I stop at the door and think for a few seconds before I speak again.

''I'll go. But not for you''

_**Violet :**_

That morning was one of my mother's ''Let's talk feelings'' morning. She pulled me out of bed and sits me at the kitchen table, in front of a big breakfast, the kind we used to take when I was smaller. Too bad for her, I wasn't hungry. She asked how had been my first day, if I liked it... I answered with the most neutral answers I could think of. White lies. The thing was I couldn't focus on her. My mind kept swimming away, sending images of the boy I had seen the night before. I should have been creeped out by the fact he was watching me walk around half naked, but I wasn't. I nibbled mindlessly at piece of toast as I wondered if I would see him again today, at his window or at school. The thought made the idea of going back there less painful. Like a game of hide and seek. When Vivien finished her monologue about how if they don't like me they're not good enough for me, I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked out as fast as I could before she could open her mouth again.

I didn't see him that morning, and started consider the fact that I had imagined him. And then I saw him at lunch. I had just walked out the gates and was trying to find a place to sit down and finally enjoy a fag when I spotted him, leaning against a tree. I sharply exhaled the smoke that had gotten trapped in my lungs when I noticed I had stopped breathing, confronted to the fact that I hadn't been dreaming after all. I was brought back to reality back a violent slap to my face, so hard I fell to the ground. When I looked up, I wasn't surprised to see the girls from the day before.

''What the f...''

She cut me off.

''Did you seriously believe you could get away with what you did yesterday, you slut ?''

She giggles and pushes me back down when I try to get up.

''Leah's really pissed at you, you know.''

I was surprised to hear one of her followers speak.

''I didn't know your pets could speak'' I scoffed.

The girl turned to her friends with that exagerated incredulous look on her face, the kind you only see on really crap tv shows. Leah plunged onto me, popping her fist right onto my lip, and I felt it split at the choc. I managed to grab her arm and pulled her, before straddling her and pinning her to the ground. Her friends didn't react, surprisingly : they were faithfull, but not to the point to put their hairdo's in danger. Leahfought back, scratching, bitting and hissing. I had to admit she wasn't half as bad at fighting as I had thought. She managed to get on top of me and was getting ready to punch me again when I quickly grabbed my cigarette that was still lying on the ground next to us, hoped it was still lit and squached it down onto her hand that was holding me down. She screeched and while she turned around to her followers, winging, I ran off, hiding behind a car once I got to the parking lot. I watched them look for me from a distance, until they walked off. My thoughts trailled back to the boy. I looked around and there he was, still sitting against his tree, staring at me and smilling wildly. He stuck his cigarette between is lips and slow clapped. My heart skipped a beat and just when I considered walking over to him to ask if spying on naked girls from his window was a habit of his, I heard the bell ring. I wipped the blood from my chin with my sleeve and walked away, making a good job ignoring him, yet I could't help but smile.

_**Tate :**_

She was incredible. Smoking, good taste in music, apreciation of grunge revival, wildness and the capacity to give a punch always were good essential qualities I cherrished in a girl. I decided to skip the afternoon, judging I'd rather go get high at my beach than sit in a room filled with people I hated. I was quite excited for my appointment that evening, which was, in reality, incredible. I had a whole plan made up in my mind and nothing would stop me. I had to know her. She was my Courtney Love. She would kill me, for sure.

When I got back home, Constance was still at the exact same place I had left her that morning, only the ashtray in front of her was now full. As I walked in to the kitchen, the oven's timer went off and she got up to go open it, pulling half a dozen cup cakes out of it. She set them down on the counter. Adie ran in, attracted by the smell of chocolate chips floating in the room.

''Tate !''she exclaimed when she saw me, throwing her arms around me.

''Hey pretty girl.'' I answered, hugging her back.

''Mom made muffins !''

Constance sighed.

''Cup cakes, Adelaide. And you are _not_ to touch them before supper.'' she said driely.

Adie looked up at me, pouting.

''Listen, I have things to do but we can play cards later if you want, alright ?''

She smiled and ran off.

I walk up on the so called Dr. Harmon's porch, ring the door bell and wait. The door opens, and there she is, wonderful, as always. She frowns and opens her mouth, but before any sound comes out, a tall man appears behind her and lays his hand on her shoulder.

''Tate ! Nice to meet you. I'm Ben Harmon. I believe you already met my daughter Violet.''

He gives my hand a strong handshake and heads of down the corridor, inviting me to follow him. He turns the corner and I lean in a little, smilling, to whisper at Violet's ear, without stopping.

''Wearing clothes for a change ?''

Dr. Harmon was boring. Honestly, I had been hoping for a change, but he was just the same as the dozen other shrinks I had worn out. He was nice, but really plain. During our whole conversation he kept writing thing on his little notepad as if it would help him fix me. As he kept explaining how I had mother issues and fears of rejection – thank you captain obvious, tell me something I didn't know – I thought of her. Violet. She was definitly my Courtney now. At the end of the session, assumed I would find my way back to the front door. Wrong.

I climbed up the stairs in silence, finding her room easily from the smell of weed slipping through the crack under the door. I open it and sneek in, happy to notice she isn't there. I sit down in the armchair near the window, and wait. When she walks in and sees me, she jumps, but almost immediatly regains composure.

''Hello, Violet.''

document here...


	3. Mistaken for Strangers

_So here it is! The third chapter... Hope you liked it so far... _

_** for Strangers**_

_**Violet :**_

When I walk back into my room after my fridge expedition, there he was, in the armchair I was occupying the first time I saw him. He grins, obviously proud of his effect,and I melt. I walk over to my bed and sit down. We stare at each other for a while before I get embarrassed and lower my gaze, turning around to grab the little bag of pot hidden in my bed side table. It was easy acting nonchalant when he was across the window or far away, but now, seeing him just a few feet away, and in my own bedroom made me feel fizzy all over. I could feel his look on me as I rolled the joint and heard him exhale deeply when I darted my tongue out to lick the paper. I laid back against the mountain of pillows a the head of the bed. I pulled out the lighter and watched the tip of the spliff become incandescent when it came in contact with flame, amused by the similie I came up with as I pulled the thick smoke in.

''So, what are you doing in here,_Tate_ ?'' I asked without even turning to him.

''Well in fact I don't really know Miss Harmon. I believe I came to bring you a casual neighbourg welcoming gift,'' he answers, pulling a bag of weed out his own pocket and throwing it on the bed next to me. ''But it seems you already have one of these.'' He smirks.

''How nice of you Mr...''

''Langdon.''

''Mr. Landgon, so. Would you care for some marijuana ?'' I ask, handing the cone over to him.

''Very much, Darling.''

A few minutes of silence passed, giving me the time to enjoy the awkwardness of this little role play we had going on. I flipped onto my stomach to watch him. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed as smoke leaked from his mouth, flying away in elegant curls. I examined every inch of him. He was even more charming from close up. He opened his eyes and caught me staring. I didn't stop. He gestured for the lighter and I handed it over to him. His hand griped mine for a split second before letting go and he went on, ignoring what just happened. I sat up, grabbing the pack of cookies I had snatched downstairs earlier. As I did, he leaned in and caught my arm. I looked up, raising an eyebrow at him. Tate pushed my sleeve up, exposing my wrist to him. I tried to pull my my hand form him but he clung on, sitting down on his knee. The boy looked up at me, inviting me to sit down with him on the wooden floor. As I slide off the bed, the proximity squeezes my heart, suffocating me slightly. He lifts my arm up, examinating my scars with extreme attention. He doesn't speak, and neither do I, yet the silence isn't uncomfortable. We don't need to speak. He leans in and kisses my wrist, ever so gently. I shiver. He looks up at me through the blond curls covering his eyes, and I feel his gaze pierce right through me. He lifts his hand higher, resting his palm against my cheek. I feel my heart pump faster. His thumb grazes my lower lip, right on the cut Leah made earlier.

Just when I start moving closer to him, closing the space between us, he turns his head towards the door, indicating me to stay silent. Then, I hear it, foot steps climbing up the stairs. He turns to me again.

''I'm not supposed to be here.'' He whispers, grinning wildly.

''Wh... ''

He cuts me off by rising to his feet and kissing the top of my head . He grabbed a cookie off the bed at climbed out the open window. I let out a little yelp and scramble over to look over the ledge. The last thing I needed was a dead boy under my window. But there he was, boyish smile spread across his face, standing on the roof of the garage. I let out the breath I had been holding and watched Tate climb down the side of the building. Just as he touches the ground, I turn around to find my father standing in the doorway.

''Knocking's over your capacities, Dad ?''

_**Tate :**_

As I walked in, Constance intercepts me, laying her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off : that women repulsed me to the point that her only touch made me sick to my stomach. She looked down to her feet.

''Tate, Honey, how was the doctor ?''

''Boring.''

I walked around her and got back to my room. I could still feel the fire her soft wrist against my lips had ignited. Every second of the time we had spent together was still crystal clear in my mind, yet I would have given anything to live them again. As my mind drifted off, I was disturbed in my reminiscing by a knock on the door.

''Fuck off, Constance !''

''Tate ! It's Adie ! Come out ! You promised !''

I pulled myself off the bed and walked over to the door. There she was, smiling brightly, the pack of cards between her hands. I followed her to the living room : she was the second person I could never say no to. The first was Vi.

Constance had cornered me into one of her great family diners. Feeding us her disgusting swill was an activity she strongly enjoyed. I sat there, trying to forget where I was and not once touching the food on my plate. The wait for that masquerade to end was agonizing. Between having to listen to Larry go on about his rôle in some crappy play, and even worse, Constance acting as if she actually gave a damn, stabbing myself with one of mother's dear silver knives seemed to be the easiest way to escape all this. When it all came to an end, I ran back up stairs, hoping to see Violet at her usual post. I lit a cigarette and stood by the window. I was dark outside already, and her room wasn't lit. Suddenly, a flame appeared in the dark, illuminating her face. She walked forward, cigarette in her hand. She leaned her elbow against the ledge.

'' Good evening mister Langdon.''

She smiles, her eyes sparkling in the dim moon light.

''Hey.''

I'm dissapointed to see she's wearing clothes and shake my head to chase the images of my last night's dream out of my mind.

''So...'' she goes on, ''Are you gonna come to me tomorrow or do I have to start another fight to get your attention ?''

I laugh.

''I dunno. Are you worth it ?''

She smiles and throws her fag out the window.

''You tell me.''

She turns around and walks away, dissapearing into the darkness of her room.

''Yes you are.''

_**Violet :**_

When I wake up the next morning, I am extatic. I jump out of bed and immediately hurry to the window to find him waiting on the other side. When he sees me, he walks away. I realised I had enough time for a quick bath and opened the the tap, watching the water fill up the tub. I undressed and let my body sink into the hot water. I could feel my muscles relaxing at the contact of the heat. The only thing missing was a good back rub.

I had been hoping to bump into him when I left the house but I didn't. Strongly dissapointed, I set off to school, wishing the answer to the rhetorical question I had asked him the night before had been yes. Once I got there, there he was, sitting against his tree, at the exact same place I had seen him just before my fight with Leah. I walked over, sitting cross legged in front of him.

''Hey.''

''Hey Vi.''

''Oh, you already have a nickname for me...'' I scoffed.

''Well, I figured it would come up eventually so I anticipated !'' He grins. Did he ever stop ?

''So... You give me a nickname but you can't even meet me up this morning, _neighbourg _?'' Ifrown accusingly.

''My mother was driving me mad, couldn't stay any longer.''

He scratches the top of his head nervously.

''Well, my window's always open for poor little lost children in need of children...''

''I'll think about it next time.'' He laughs.

''Yeah, I was in awful need of a back rub too.'' I say, getting up and shaking the grass off my clothes.

Strangely enough, he doesn't have any witty response to this and I walk off towards the gates, looking back on the way to see him laughing lightly.

_So, voila! Thank you so much for reading!_

_If you have a minute or two, don't forget to review :) It only takes a few seconds and would make me love you forever!_

_S._


	4. Tomorrow comes Today

_Okay, so just a quick word to say: Oh my God I love you and your feed back! Made me so happy and fangirlish! Thank you thank you thank you!_

_Also! I spotted quite a lot of typos in the first chapters (including this one... shame on me...) so I'll soon be editing everything!_

_I'll let you all read now! (People are forever telling me I talk too much...)_

_** Comes Today**_

_**Tate :**_

We went on with our little routine. We met up at school every morning, and every time we had some free time. From time to time, we skiped class and I brought her to the beach. She liked it there. Said it was calm and peaceful. As time went by, we grew closer : a few weeks after we met, it had become usual for me to climb up to her window every night. We spent hours talking. About music, art. She was the most refined person I had ever met. I was blinded by her beauty and her intellect, like a deer in the head lights. Some days she would be all shy, while the next she would act as if I was only a toy to her. In both ways her attitude was only making me want her more. She was the perfect mix between strengh and fragility.

I had been waiting for her to come home for hours. Vivien had brought her to the movies, her father being gone to Boston for one reason or another. I was glad she had accepted to spend some time with her mother, even if that meant having her away from me for the day. Vivien was a kind and generous women and I knew that despite the fact that Violet acted as if she didn't care about her, she was the person she cherished the most, in her own way. Vi had presented me to her mom after my second session with . She had explained to her our special situation, and I believed the woman was glad to see her daughter had made friends at last, and I also suspected that having the possibility to fuck her husband over was a way for her to get back at him for all the horrible things he had done to her. No one should ever hurt the ones they love.

When I saw the car park in the alley, my heart leapt forward. I snuck out of the house, not wanting to deal with Constance, who would have ruined my buzz. I climbed up the way I was more than used to take by then, and waited. I was ready. It was time. I was guessing she was expecting to find me there, and I hoped she was as excited to see me as I was to see her. When she walks in I get up from the arm chair. She drops her bag to the ground and kicks off her shoes.

''Hi there.''

I wanted to ask her about her day, how it was, but instead I found myself walking quickly towards her. My left arm circled her waist, while my right hand tilted her chin towards me, and I leaned in, kissing her gently. She tasted like nicotine and popcorn. The amount of self control it was taking for me not to devour her whole was incredible and I wondered where it all came from. When I pulled away slowly, a few seconds later, I examined her face to read her reaction, but she remained blank, until she leaned in again and captured my lips with hers. She presses her body into mine, making me shiver slightly. After a while, she turns away, leaving me standing there in the middle of the room.

''What's up ?''

Her cool unsettles me. She was acting as if nothing had happenes, which I decide to take as good thing.

''Well... Not much actually.''

I slumped back down into the arm chair where I had been waiting for her earlier.

_**Violet : **_

''My mom asked if you woud like to come for dinner tonight.'' I announced, matter of factly, though my voice was still shaking slightly. I tried to act as calm as possible, but the fact was that I could feel my rib cage about to birst under the pressure of my heart pumping so fast and hard. He seemed confused by my tone, and I waited for a few seconds before he gattered himself up and answered.

''Really ? Well... Tell her I would be delighted to spend some time in her delicious company.''

He grins like an idiot, but I can still feel the tension between the two of us.

''Don't you dare hit on my mother in front of me...'' I joke, tossing him one of my shoes.

''I would never !''

For a split second, I want to throw myself at him, but my body won't budge, like petrified by the idea that maybe... I shook my head : since when was I a fickle insecure teenage girl ? Tate was reading one of my books about birds, his knees pulled up to his chest.

''Anyway, you got to scram.''

He looks up, eyes wide like a child.

''Come on... I'm going to take a bath, and in any case, you'll have to walk in by the front door so...''

He looked dissapointed but resigned : he knew I was right. As he stood up and walked to the window, my legs decided to work again, allowing me to stroll over to him soundlessly and grab his shoulder from behinh him. When he turns around to me, I place a chaste kiss on his lips.

''See you later then.''

And I turn away, heading for the bathroom.

The dinner was nice, yet quite awkward in a way. Tate was overly polite, especially to my mother. I would never admit it, not even to myself, but I was maybe a tiny bit jealous at the attention he was giving her. When Tate was concentrated on you, he had the power to make you feel like you were the only person on the planet. And, at a moment when her own husband didn't seem to care about her that much, Vivien welcomed any attention she could get, even from her daughters boyfriend. When the thought crossed my mind, my stomach fluttered, but then sank into my heels. What were we exactly ? I thought about it for a while, weighing up the pros and cons, while during which he continued flattering my mother with his delicious manners. I finally came to the conclusion that it was probably safe to say he cared about me at least as much as I cared about him, and, despite the fact that no words had been spoken on the subject, his actions, and then mine, earlier that afternoon had spoken for themselves. Some sort of silent agreement...

_**Tate :**_

I kissed her on her porche that night. It made me feel like a normal teenager, far away from perving on naked young girls by their window, creeping into their room or seeing their father to deal with mental health issues. Just normal. She kissed back more forcefully this time, one hand on the nape of my neck, the other grabbing my wrist. We kissed for a long time, as if it were the last, even though we both knew I'd be at my window a few minutes later, waiting to watch her smoke her last cigarette of the day. When we finally pull apart, I cup the side her face with my hand and stare into her eyes. I leaned in, my face just a few inches from hers. I opened my mouth to speak, but she did before I could.

''You need to stop hitting on my mom.''

She crossed her arms around her thin frame.

''Are you jealous ?'' I ask, rubbing my nose against hers.

She looks up at me, and I can see she is trying hard not to smile.

''No !'' she exclaims. ''It's just... weird !''

''Oh you're sooo jealous...''

I lean into her neck, gently bitting at her skin.

''How can I make it up to you.. ?''

I felt her giggle lighlty. Violet had _giggled_.

''I don't know...''

I could hear the smile in her voice and decided to push things forward.

''Really ? Maybe this.. ?''

I kissed up the front of her neck, tilting her chin up for better access. She smellt like tea and honey. Bitter and sweet.

''Hm hmm...''

I felt her struggle to swallow and scoffed at her attempt to remain calm.

''Should I try harder then ?'' I proposed, actually enjoying teasing her this way.

''If you want but I wouldn't waste my time if I were you.''

She acted detached but I could hear the want and the need in her voice.

Leaning in, I bit her ear gently, and Violet moaned once more.

Later on, under the hot water of a boiling shower, I wondered what Violet would look like, there, naked next to me. A shudder ran through my body despite the warmth around me. Her thin and fragile body soaked wet, her long hair sticking to the side of her face... The way she would moan my name as my fingers push into her wet and slippery entrance. My blood moved down south, but before I had the time to do anything about it, I was interrupted by loud banging on the bathroom door.

''Tate ? Don't you dare use all the hot water'' wailed Constance from outside. ''I need to give Addie a bath !''

I answered by a simple ''Fuck off !'', closing the tap never the less. I step out into the cool relative air, a raging erection still pointing up. _Something will have to be done about that_ I thought to myself. I headed for my room, a simple towel wrapped around my hips. My first reflex was to light myself a cig' and head to the window. I couldn't see anything at Vi's : the light was off and the room was pitch black. Just as I started walking over to my bed, there she appeared out of nowhere. It only took me half a second to realize she wasn't wearing anything, or at least, from what I could see, no bra. I felt my cock twitch up at the sight of her soft pink nipples contrasting with her milky white skin in the pale moonlight. She was marvelous. I was dissapointed the window ledge was so high up, covering everything past her perfect hips. What a shame. As I stood there, staring at her slim body, she brought her fag up to her mouth, taking a deep breath. She then walked closer to the ledge and turned around. I got scared for a second she would dissapear again into the darkness of her room but she didn't : instead, Vi sat up in the windowsill, exposing more unknown parts of her anatomy to me. She raised her free hand, bringing her hair over her shoulder and giving me a better view. Her head turned to the side, I saw her watching me from the corner of her high, and noticed the slight blush on her cheek. I examined every inch of her as I started slowly strocking my lenght : her soft shoulders, the elegant shape of her waist, the way her ribs showed under her gentle skin, her fine ass, and finally, the two little hollow spots just above. If I ever had to choose my favorite things on Earth, those little spots would be number one on my list. Before anything fucking thing else. My cock was pulsing wildly, reclaiming attention. I stroked a little faster, wishing it was her wrapped around me. The idea of her hot virgin walls on my dick made me shiver. I had to have her.

After a few minutes, once she had ended her cigarette, she jumped off the ledge and walked slowly back into the darkness of her room, dissapearing as she did so. I was left there, in front of my window, my dick in my hand, still twitching for her.

_**Violet :**_

Once I was back in my lightless room, I stopped, standing still. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears and the wetness between my legs. I looked back at Tate, still standing in front of his window, his hand busy at a task I couldn't see from my point of view. At the thought of what he was doing, I felt a wave of sensation rush through my body from my chest to the apex of my thighs. I watched him the whole time, wondering what it would feel like doing it herself. Or even what it would feel like to have what he was stroking inside _me_... A few minutes went by, and the silence went on. Tate had closed his eyes, the expression on his face I couldn't quite get : he seemed pained, yet the sounds coming out of his mouth proved the contrary. All of a sudden, his movements accelerated until his back arched and he let out a low moan, louder than the previous ones. I felt it's vibrations deep inside me and I knew. I knew he would be the first.


	5. Plants & Rags

_**5. Plants & Rags**_

_**Violet :**_

''I want to go bring you on a _real_ date.''

I was surprised by Tate's proposal. He usually just liked to hang around at home, or go to what he called ''his'' beach... I was thrilled but decided not to show it.

''Really ?'' I asked, an eyebrow raised, smilling mischievously. ''Mr. Langdon asking to go somewhere new ?''

Tate acted insulted, eyes wide open and gasping.

''Gee, I'm offended Vi.''

''Wounded even ?''

''Hurt, Violet''* he retorted, shuckling.

I laughed as he fell on the bed next to me.

''So, what's it gonna be ? I'm expecting something spectacular.'' I joked.

''I don't know yet but but I guess that's a yes then ?'' he whispered, leaning in to kiss me.

When he pulled back, I couldn't help but notice how happy he seemed at the idea. He almost looked childish.

''Yeah, alright.'' I sighed, still wondering how long his smile would last.

Tate wasn't the kind to stay joyful very long. Most of the time I would exit the room for a minute leaving a merry boy and come back to a sullen version of himself. I just had to get used to it I assumed, after all I was a little like that too...

The next few days I can't help but spend my time wondering what Tate was planning. I was quite impatient, I have to say. The day before the ''big day'', while I was waiting for him to climb up into my room at my window, he appeared at his.

''I'm not coming tonight'' he stated calmly.

I frowned at him, pouting like a kid unhappy with it's christmas present.

''Why ?'' I asked, keeping my cool never the less.

''Got stuff to do here and there...'' he answered, a goofy grin stuck on his face.

I stared at him for a few seconds before I spoke again :

''Too bad, I was planning on showing you my tits. Maybe more.''

I shrugged, casually leaning my elbow on the windowsill and my chin on my closed fist. I watched him hesitate, balancing from one foot to the other like a metronome, hands in his pockets. Cute.

''Aaaaah... Crap. No seriously I got shit to do...''

''Okay.''

I turned around quickly to hide my dissapointment, heading back into my room.

_''Vi...'' he moans, sliding his hand up my thigh. The sensation of his pulsing manhood pushing inside of me is incredible, like a first bite of chocolate ever, a first time joint and a first kiss all in one. His hands on my hips, he drives himself into me again and again, and, by the grunts I hear rising from his chest, I'm not the only one enjoying our lovemaking. He lifts his head up, locking his eyes onto mine. _

_''You're so hot, Violet... Hot, and tight, and wet...'' _

_I feel myself clenching a single time at his words and he stops, breathing in a few times in an attempt to regain control. I let out a high moan as Tate starts pumping into me again wildly, and my moaning only seems to spur him further on. I feel myself rising from the mattress, a stroke away from orgasm..._

I sat up at the noise. I stared into space for a few seconds, rubbing my legs together for a little friction... I turned to the window as I heard another ticking noise. Slipping off the bed, I walked over to see why the fuck I had been woken up at 3 am,during a _very_ enjoyable dream. As I leaned over the ledge, there he was, sitting on the garage roof, looking up at me, as delicious as always.

''Hey.'' he whispered, boyish smile illuminating his face.

''What's with the pebbles man ?''

''I just wanted to see you...'' he answered, his voice a little louder.

_Tate being fucking cheesy... Something's up._

''Well, you disturbed a great dream. You were in it...''

''Oh really now ?'' he asked, his smile turning into a devilish grin. ''Wanna share ?''

''Basic sex. A little too usual for me but still, I'm always open for dirty dreams.''

I enjoyed toying with Tate. He just became so predictable when I talked about sex...

''More details please ?''

''Well... Your dick was impressive. I guess you're gonna have to live up to my expectations now.''

He laughed out at my remark.

''Oh, I'll live up to it, Vi...''

''Better live up to it soon...'' I mumbled, before going on : ''Anyway, I have important matters to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow, Tate.''

I turned around and headed back into my room before he could have the time to answer, slumping onto my bed. I did have urgent thing to do...

_**Tate :**_

I was surprised to hear Violet speak about sex so openly. She already had, but usually hid her allusions behind semi-transparent innuendos...

I stayed on the roof, sitting down right under her window and laying my head again the wall. After a few seconds, I started to hear her breathe, first quietly then louder and louder. I heard her old bed's matress squeak and the moans she was trying to keep quiet. Must have been a pretty good dream. I wondered if she knew I was listening and felt divided : a part of me felt like climbing up there right then, and take her right then, wildly, while I also wanted our first time to be perfect, and gentle, for her. Moments later, silence, and then the soft noise of her back laying back down on the bed. Her breath is shallow for a while, until it faded away into the night and everything became peaceful and calm again. I lit a cigarette a just closed my eyes, not believing just how peaceful and calm I felt – the first time in a long time. When I started to shiver from the cold, I jumped down and headed back to my bedroom, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, my slumber filled with flower sented and amethyst dreams.

*You know you love Scott Pilgrim as much as I do. Don't fight it.

_Okay, so sorry for the waiting and the shortness of this one:( I suck, but anyway ! I hope you like this never the less and I PROMISE I'll have a new one up soooooooon !_

_Oh ! And so I have this little inside joke going on with myself (sad isn't it...) : every chapter title is also the title of an awesome song:) So you know if you can guess some of the singers/bands, I will love you forever and ever. Plus there really good so:D_

_Okay, bye !_


End file.
